


Somebody Better Put You Back Into Your Place (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, Identity Reveal, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: The Avengers knew little to nothing about The Winter Soldier, their teammate. Until his apparent boyfriend gets into trouble, that is.





	Somebody Better Put You Back Into Your Place (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but you only get half of the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267613) by [Hazloveshisboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo). 



> i've read a few fics for this and i really liked them, so here's my take on the (apparently popular) au. i might make a,,, series? but i'm bad at those lmao. let me know if you guys have any idea for this universe and i'll see if i want to whip them up into fics :)
> 
> title from we will rock you by queen, but [this version](https://youtu.be/1n8a0JNtBDg) is the one that really gets me going,,,,

He was the Winter Soldier, and other then being an ex-assassin for HYDRA who helped bring them to the ground and was now apart of the Avengers, nobody in the team knew anything else about him. Natasha once described him as a ghost and while they hated to admit defeat, she was right; he came to missions when called upon and left without a word, no matter if he was covered in injuries or not. The only time he stayed was to help clean up Natasha’s stab wound, which she’d received once to her stomach and would’ve been fatal, if the Soldier wasn’t there to save her.

Tony had tried to get him to stay for movie nights after training sessions and missions, but he always waved him off who quietly declined. Nobody had ever heard his voice raise above a quiet tone, but they’d heard him growl and match it with a cold glare, something that rival Natasha’s (which was saying something). They didn’t know his age, his birthday, what his favourite colour was. Shit, they didn’t know what he looked like under the uniform, and until recently, didn’t even know what his face looked like. _They didn’t know his real name._

But they trusted him, because he shot targets in the back before they could get their dirty paws on his teammates and helped them stand at the end of the fights when they needed it, without a word of complaint. He came to every training session in full gear and didn’t hold back, helped when he could apply it, and Tony knew he was something else.

He just wished that maybe, the Soldier would be more open to them about himself.

-

It was a dangerous mission, Tony had warned, and he’d scoffed at the looks he’d gathered from his teammates. _Fine then_ , he grumbled to himself. He wouldn’t tell them their targets next time, apparently.

It wasn’t something extra-terrestrial, surprisingly, because that seemed to be what the state had been swarmed with for the past however long since the first spaceship landed. Now, it was just about some SHIELD agents that’d been kidnapped throughout the night by a suspected terrorist group, who’d just asked for way too much cash in return, like normal. As the jet flew across the state, heading south for where their location was, Natasha seemed to pick up on something.

“Soldier?”

The man grunted in response, and Tony could see how tense his shoulders were, how he was hunched over and tapping his left foot, antsy. They’d never seen him like this before; usually he was relaxed and calm, never clamped up in case he had to move quickly. It was unnerving, but it was a normal trait to have after everything HYDRA had put him through, is what Fury said. The Captain furrowed his eyebrows from under his helmet at the Soldier, but he didn’t look up, just forced himself to relax.

“Soldier?” this time it was Sam’s voice, and in reply, said man flipped his head up. His face was hidden behind the max and glasses, but Tony wouldn’t doubt the way he was looking at them with his usual, cold gaze.

“’m fine,” the Soldier grunted out, and that was the end of it. He was the first out of the ship when they landed, and then the team’s focus shifted into their work.

-

“I’ve got a location of the hostages,” Sam’s voice filtered through the comms, followed by Natasha yelling something in response before it sounded like she’d punched someone out. This mission was just the four of them, but it felt no different than any other, really.

“How many?” She repeated, her voice properly directed at him now. Tony couldn’t help but grin at her behaviour, because no matter how much he didn’t want to admit it, she was a fucking badass.

“Two dozen?” Sam guessed. “Not all of them look to be SHIELD, though. More causal in look.”

“Might be a trick,” Tony chirped in.

Sam scoffed. “We’re going to try and save them all, anyway. Soldier, position?”

“Behind. Ready for orders.”

The way he responded like he’d rather be anywhere else set them all off at first, before they realised it was a normal reaction for him to sound like that in most situations. The Soldier said how he wanted to use his techniques to help people, opposing from what he’d spent the last seventy years doing, and that he fell back into the mindset he’d have when he was with HYDRA. But never would he let them take over his mind again, he growled, almost as if to remind the rest of the Avengers.

‘Behind’ was code for set to the side, as he was placed in most missions. They tended to not put the man in the front lines simply because it was easy for him to lose himself in the mission, he’d admitted, that bringing justice to those who deserved it set his body alight in an almost similar light to before, when he didn’t have his own mind. Tony didn’t try looking around for him; he wasn’t an easy person to sight, more so when he didn’t want to be found.

The Soldier never wanted to be found.

“Alright. Tony, you set?” Sam was whispering now, meaning he was close to the door that led to the room. Natasha was situated at one of the windows while Tony was at the other, blocking off the only exists to the room. He was hovering above it, not daring enough to move down and be spotted, just like Natasha had taught him.

“On your orders, Cap,” he whispered back, the sound echoing in the suit, and then his own head.

“Three… two… go.”

The windows shattered, screams were heard, and alarms were sounded. The suits repulses matched the timing of the guns that were shot, and within seconds the guards were dead, leaving only the three of the Avengers there and the hostages alive. They were tied up and sat in an awkward huddle in the middle of the room, and they were surrounded by the broken glass, wearing a mix of SHEILD uniforms and casual clothes – some even in their nightwear.

Tony flicked off the face plate, to appear less threatening (he hoped). “Are all of you from SHIELD?”

A quick answer from a shaking brunette proved that half these people were innocent and had no links to the companies, and he shrugged when Sam sent him a confused gaze. It wasn’t their problem.

“Soldier, we need you to scout while we get the hostages to the jet. Can you do that?”

He only responded with a grunt and didn’t say anything else as he proceeded to obey orders, and the three of them made quick work of moving the people across the yards and to the jet. There was thankfully enough space on the flight ship to carry them all, and it was just as they were getting the last few into the plane safely did a voice speak over the comms.

“Watch out, behind you, four hundred feet.”

Natasha was the first to respond, letting go of the woman she was holding to whip out her gun and flick off the safety, aiming it in the three seconds it took her to act. Tony couldn’t see-

Natasha shot, and then the Soldier was diving forward from seemingly nowhere, landing on his knees by Natasha’s side, his own gun raised and aimed in the same direction as her own. Sam was on alert, but he was also turned around to calm down the panicking hostages, nearly all of which had a wide eyed and terrified gaze. Except for one.

A blonde was looking right at the two assassins with a calm look on his face, and Tony was almost lost in him and how gentle he looked. He was small and fragile looking, blonde hair thin and swept to the side. He looked almost as if he could break in half if the wind blew too strong, but he had a strong look in his eyes and the way he held himself. He looked at Tony, who looked away sharply when a gunshot broke the silence that wasn’t real and only in Tony’s head.

The Soldier had fired a shot, and Tony watched as he stood up and marched his way to the man he shot, who was clutching his shoulder that wouldn’t stop bleeding. The Soldier didn’t say anything and instead used his gun to deliver a swift hit to the side of his head, causing the man to cry out and fall to the side. He fell silent when the menace kicked his chest, once and twice before stepping back finally. His shoulders were tensed, but not like they were before.

Tony was left sitting in his usual seat on the flight back dumbfounded as to why the Winter Soldier was so pissed off at a simple terrorist. Tony was also looking at the blonde kid from before, who was looking at the Soldier with the same look he had on his face before.

-

Tony hadn’t even noticed the blonde kid had followed him into the tower, and Natasha nor the Soldier did anything to stop him, as if he could walk in with him. He didn’t notice until he stepped right in front of him, to watch the Soldier remove his mask and goggles, showing that damn face paint he always insisted on.

“Buck—”

The blonde was cut off with whatever he was going to say, because the Soldier had him by his shirt collar with his human arm, his eyes glaring icy daggers down at him. Everyone in the room froze, except for the blonde, who glared back.

And Tony felt his blood go cold, because this kid was going to die if he thinks he could-

“Now you listen here, punk,” the Soldiers voice wasn’t cold, as such, but it was stern, as if telling off a child for drawing on the walls. “I was worried sick about you since I woke up this morning, so don’t you dare fucking try and compensate for it.”

The blonde glared. “it’s not my fault- “

“I know it’s not, Steve,” he said, voice not as menacing anymore. He paused before sighing and letting him down gently, even going as far as to smooth out ‘Steve’s’ shirt. “You worried me, when you wouldn’t text me back. I’m glad you’re okay.”

‘Steve’ smiled up at the Soldier and oh god, what the fuck was going on? “I know Buck – thank you,” his voice was softer now, and Tony was sent into even more shock when the Soldier (Buck???) gently kissed him for a few seconds, smiling when they pulled away.

And Tony broke then, “Okay, but what the fuck?”

The Soldier whipped up and looked at Tony, looking alarmed for 0.5 seconds before relaxing his stance again. He looked at Natasha and Sam next, who were looking at him with curious gazes as well, and he sighed. “God damnit, really?”

He leaned back a few steps, so he was looking at them, the blonde following him, holding himself taller, even though he was shorter than Tony, god damn. “Right, okay. My name is James Buchanan Barnes- “

“Get out, no way,” Sam cut off. “Sergeant Barnes died in- “

“Missing in 1945,” Steve corrected. “He went missing in action and his body was never found. By the good guys, anyway.”

The Soldier, who Tony realises he’s going to have to refer to now as James, chuckled lightly. “Well, you know that I use to… be with HYDRA. They found me and gave me a new arm; mine broke in the fall. They spent… years, training me to be the perfect soldier, with none of my memories and abilities inhumane. Seventy years later, I broke out of the coding and killed my operations team, and a year after that I’m here.”

Natasha pointed at Steve. “And him?”

James wrapped his metal arm around Steve’s shoulders, and they looked happy together, which was become less of a weird thought as Tony watched them together. “We’ve been dating four months, saved him from getting throttled by someone bigger than him.”

Steve glared and puffed his chest out, dear lord. “I was- “

“I know, saving a lady from being harassed. Just like it is every time, Stevie, don’t worry.”

Tony only looked at Sam in disbelief, but the Captain only shrugged, looking back at James. “So… James. Does this mean you’ll be joining us for movie nights now?”

James looked down to his boyfriend, and they made no facial change as they seemed to pass words through their eyes. After a few seconds, the assassin looked up with a slight smile. “Alright. Oh, and it’s Bucky, not James.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be short but apparently not


End file.
